


With No Resistance

by coma_typewriter



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Bi! Chase, Boy With Stick, Evil Marvin, Gen, Henrik has a gun, Magical Violence, Marvin can and will beat the fuck out of you, Mind Control, Slow Burn, Switching Sides, Trans! Jackie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coma_typewriter/pseuds/coma_typewriter
Summary: Anti twiddled with his knife, spinning it around his fingers with a triumphant grin. His new catch stood before him and offered himself to his new master. In return, the demon granted what he promised: unlimited power. Now, nothing will stand between him and finally achieving his wicked goal. Not even those who trusted his new pet.





	1. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Thanxolotl for editing!

Marvin’s breath was deep and heavy as he tried to keep himself in a sprint. Whatever was chasing him, whatever foul creature it was - it wasn’t far behind. Licking at his heels, dangerously close. The magician rounded the corner sharply and flung a weakened ball of pure energy at his assailant. The spell plunged into the darkness, but it was swallowed by oblivion, obscured and lost. Ineffective.

The hallway seemed unending, soft music distantly echoing off the walls. Not so distant anymore as he drew closer to the source. Seconds past before a dark wooden door appeared, a welcome interruption to the red-and-black checkered wallpaper. Marvin skidded on his already aching heels and flung open the door. It slammed behind him, immediately followed by a deep rumbling in the hallway. He stopped and slumped against the wood, catching his breath. He couldn’t remember where he was or how he got here, but he knew he had to get out.

Marvin sighed and looked around his safe haven. It appeared to be some sort of study, with a desk against the left wall and ornate glass cases covering the back wall. Paintings hung on the plaster, but the room was too dimly lit to tell what they depicted. In the middle stood a low-standing coffee table, surrounded by plush red and wooden chairs. There were various objects scattered about the surface of the table. Although he could easily hear the lullaby-esque music, he couldn’t pin down its source.

“ _ Lux _ ,” the magician whispered, raising his hand to shoulder-level. His fingertips crackled with magic, and a little ball of pale light grew over his index finger. It wasn’t much to illuminate the room, but he didn’t need too much to search around the room.

Marvin approached the table first. Books of varying sizes were littered about and Marvin was surprised to have recognized all the titles. Books about casting illusions and manipulating the elements, among others. The magician pulled himself away from the table, resisting the urge to sit down and leaf through the pages.

The desk was next. In the center stood an old, rusty typewriter with a paper in the platen. Marvin brought his light closer to read whatever was printed.

“ _ I CAN’T DO THIS, I CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS. NOTHING I DO IS WORKING, AND HE’S GETTING WORSE BY THE DAY. I JUST NEED MORE… _ ” the paper read. Whoever wrote this was suddenly cut off mid-sentence. He couldn’t shake the feeling that all of this was familiar.

Something moved. A dark, unforgiving presence crawled up Marvin’s spine and he whipped around, hard bile rising in his throat.

“Who’s there!” Marvin snapped, preparing one of the most powerful fire spells he knew. A ball of bright green fire swirled in his palms, lighting the room up in an emerald glow as he looked for an intruder. His stomach twisted as he found it.

A figure sauntered out from the shadows, his hands clasped together behind his back. He wore a face all too familiar to the magician, but it was twisted into a grin pulled a little too far. His clothes appeared to be made out of shadows itself, with a long, deep scarlet gash travelling across his neck, blood dribbling down sickly pale skin.

Anti.

“You led quite the c̢h͠ase̶.” The demon mused, staring at Marvin hungrily. His voice sounded as if he was talking through a whirring fan, running chills down Marvin’s spine. “Were you in track whe̛n ͏y̡ou were in high school?”

Marvin growled and flung his arm forward with all his strength, sending his fireball spell flying toward the glitch’s face. Anti tilted his head, letting the spell singe his ear and bore a while into the wall behind, and he chuckled.

“Oh come now, why̢ so hostile? Can’t we just talk?”

Marvin took a defensive stance and readied another spell, his fingertips crackling with magic. “What the fuck do you want, asshole.” He barked back, his words sounding more like a statement than a question. His legs trembled and his heart pounded in his chest, and he hoped Anti didn’t notice.

The other seemed unaffected by Marvin’s tough-guy attitude. “Language, kitten. Before I m̶a̷k͡e you wash your mou̡th̶ ͢out̵ with soap.” Marvin’s skin crawled with the threat and his magic faltered with his anxiety.

“You don’t scare me, idiot.” Marvin lied, hoping he wouldn’t notice his voice shaking. 

“And yo͟u͘ ̧k̵no͠w,͝ it’s not very g͞o͘o͢d͘ to l̡͜ie̕.̷͘.”Anti’s smile grew sinister as he stepped closer.

With lightning fast speed, the demon flung a small throwing knife directly at Marvin’s chest. With luck or skill, he didn’t know, Marvin managed to move out of the way - but not quickly enough. The knife lodged itself deep into his right bicep. It took all his will to keep his pained screams inside, and he immediately returned fire with a stream of purple lightning, aimed towards Anti’s chest.

Marvin didn’t wait to see if his spell made contact as he made a shot towards the door. He whispered a spell under his breath and he jumped, phasing through the wood like a ghost. It was a stupid idea - Marvin knew you can’t just flee from something like Anti. His arm screamed in agonizing pain, but he ignored it and dashed down the hallway.

Anti’s voice echoed off the walls, chasing after him as he ran and thundering in his ears. “You know, I didn’t wan̢t t̶o̸ ̨hu͡r̷t you!” he exclaimed, his copied voice sounding almost apologetic. “I wanted to of̡fe̷r you an alliance.”

Marvin stopped at the end of the hallway and looked around frantically. There was a doorway to his left, leading to what looked like a den. He made a split second decision and dashed into the room, hiding under a nearby table.

“Y̴our b̨rot̷hȩrs ̶a͢re͢ keeping you from your tŗu͞e potential! They’re wasting yo̵ur ͜abil̴i͘ties and you know it.” The demon called out, his voice coming closer and closer to his hiding spot.

Marvin rolled his eyes and grabbed the knife lodged his arm. Without a second thought, he yanked it out, using all his self-control not to scream. The sleeve to his white button-up became soaked with blood, sticking to his arm.

“Bullshit,” Marvin protested, throwing the knife far away from him. His voice became weak and guttural as he tried to stave off the pain. “I would never join you, you sick bastard.”

The sound of a tongue clicking echoed off the walls. “See, kitten, that’s where you’re wrong.” Anti’s voice now sounded as if he was in the same room. “The thing is, you have absolutely n҉o̷ ̷say in what you do now. That little gift I so  _ graciously _ gave you? Laced with my special little po̢iso̕n. In due time, it will make you do eve͢ry͝ l̶ittle̵ thing I ask.” The demon paused, obviously proud of himself. “I am a ͠p̢ưpp̨e͏tee̕r and you, my dear, are my little pupp͠e̸t͞.”

Marvin blinked. The demon chuckled. “A bit poeti͞c̵, is it not? Turning a brother on ͝his̷ ͜ow̨n͠,̸, with absolutely no ͏res̕i͢st̡an̷ce?”

He didn’t want to believe him. It was just another lie, like everything else this freak says. Lies, lies, lies… But another part of his brain was less stubborn. Another part of his brain started to listen, against his will. From under his hiding spot, he could see the glitch pass by, gliding across the carpet. He held his breath, trying to summon whatever magic he had left, build it up in his veins.

“All you nȩed͡ to do, little kitten, is w͟ak̷e ̡up. It's so ̢easy͠! But if you're really havi͏ng ̧trouble, allow me to a͡s̡sist ̨you.͏.͢.” Anti started, his feet turning towards the table Marvin was under. The magician could feel bile rise up in his throat, his hands shaking and tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever higher power there was, anybody, for someone to save him. But his prayer was interrupted as a hand clamped down on his mouth, and his eyes flew open to be faced with a horrifying contortion of a face, eyes black, neck bloody, teeth sharp and crooked in a face-splitting smile.

_ “͢͠W̴A̛͠͠K̵̛E͞ U͟P.” _ ** **

Marvin hit the floor, hard. His vision was blurred with sleep and he was overcome with frantic confusion. A concerned voice slammed into his head.

“Marvin, wake up!” the voice cried, a hand on the magician’s back. Marvin snapped around to see who was disturbing him.

It was Henrik, panic plastered on his face. The sight of his brother allowed Marvin a moment to calm down as his eyes spun around to search his surroundings. He was in his room, his sheets a mess and sunlight bleeding through the shutters in streaks, warming his sweat-drenched forehead.

“Y-yeah, I’m up, I’m up.” Marvin waved his brother off of him and sat upright, his breathing heavy and winded from falling onto his stomach.

“Good god, are you alright? You were screaming nonsense in your sleep, were you having nightmares?” Henrik asked. “When I tried to wake you up, you threw yourself out of bed like you were running from someone… nearly punched me in the jaw, too…”

Marvin felt his face flush. He didn’t want to explain his nightmare to his brother; it would just cause him to panic. He thought fast to come up with a response.

“Uh, sorry. Fever dream, I guess.”

Henrik cocked a suspicious eyebrow, but retreated to give him some space. “Well… alright. You  _ were _ feeling a little ill last night, so that would make sense.” He offered Marvin a hand to help him up.

“Yep, that’s me,” Marvin started, smiling his normal dopey smile. Marvin swung his right arm and grabbed Henrik’s forearm. “Always getting si–”

A sharp, burning pain throbbed all through Marvin’s arm, cutting his words off and making him recoil. Henrik backed up, shocked.

“What the fuck was that?!” He exclaimed. “Another of your tricks?”

Marvin winced, holding his bicep. “I-I don’t…”

_ Tell him it was workout pains. _

Marvin blinked, surprised by his own thoughts. That… That  _ was _ his own thought, wasn’t it?  No, they couldn’t be ...Of course, why wouldn’t it be? It felt like his own! ...Almost. Something was missing. Maybe its tone. Regardless, he pushed his concerns away and stood up, albeit a bit wobbly on the way up.

“Workout pains,” he said plainly, looking at Henrik in the eyes. His brother stared at him curiously.

“You started working out?” the doctor inquired.

Marvin laughed and patted his shoulder with his left hand. “Yeah, and it looks like you should consider it too.” Henrik slapped his hand away and huffed. With that, the two made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. 


	2. Faulty Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin's powers begin to go a bit awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the dearest @Thanxolotl for helping with editing! These chapters are really old, so I really appreciate it for their help.

It had been a few days since Marvin’s nightmare. If he even wanted to call it that. A horrifying experience that would certainly stay in his mind for a month at least - that was probably the best way to describe it. Henrik had been pestering him all week, constantly asking to perform check-ups, to be sure the magician wasn’t getting too sick. Each time he asked, Marvin would wave him off and tell the doctor he was worrying himself too much over nothing.

Marvin shoved on his trainers and took a glance at his alarm clock. 10:25 am. Plenty of time until his appointment with an eager family wanting to hire him for their daughter’s birthday party. He still ought to leave soon, though - so he flung his messenger bag over his shoulder, spun around on his heels and rounded the corner towards the stairs.

Yet as the kitchen came into view, he slowed, as he picked up the tail end of what sounded like a very awkward conversation.

“I’m just saying, my endo is fucking hot and I wouldn’t mind if he slammed me against the wall and told me to undress for an examination.”

Marvin froze mid-step, staring in confusion. Jackie was leaning on the kitchen island, apple in one hand and waving the other in the air in a nonchalant fashion. His brothers stood with him in the kitchen; Henrik sat upon a wooden barstool, looking at Jackie with a cocked eyebrow and squinted eyes, his coffee mug up to his lips. Jameson stood with the fridge door open, turning around to his vigilante brother with a mix of concern and confusion. Chase simply scrolled on his phone, sipping his tea.

“Yeah, that’s valid,” the father mumbled.

“I could have lived a happy, healthy life without ever hearing those words.”

Jackie laughed, throwing his head back. “Why, because you work with him and can’t get that image out of your head?”

Henrik closed his eyes hard and looked away, answering the questions wordlessly.

Marvin coughed a laugh and continued into the kitchen. “Hey, no kinkshaming from me,” he said, swinging around to Jackie’s side and patting him on the back.

Jameson closed the fridge, taking a carton of orange juice and putting it on the counter. He put his hands up for Marvin, the only one who could understand sign language.  _ Morning, Marv! _ , the actor signed, smiling big.  _ Another appointment? _

Marvin repeated the signs aloud so the others knew what he was saying. “Yeah, I have a family that wants to hire me for a party,” he explained.

Chase looked up with a smirk. “Aw, more parlor tricks? When are you gonna pull out the big guns?” he teased.

“When the government doesn’t freak out whenever something doesn’t align with common science. Fat chance of that ever happening.”

Chase scoffed with a smile, turning back to his phone. Henrik made a noise and took another sip of his coffee.“How are you feeling, Marvin? I heard you get up a few times in the middle of the night.” He mumbled. 

Marvin sighed with a smile. Always worrying about his brothers. Marvin contemplating making up an excuse - he got hungry for a midnight snack, that might work - but something in Henrik’s eyes told him that wasn’t going to fly.

“A bit better. I just couldn’t sleep for a bit,” Marvin shrugged.

Jackie pointed past him towards the fruit basket. “Yo, can you toss me another apple?” the hero asked..

Marvin nodded and raised his finger, pointing towards the pile of fruits. Pale sparks of magic gathered at his fingertips as he lifted a small red apple into the air. He’d done this hundred - thousands of times. This was easier than breathing for him. The apple spun a few times in the air.

Marvin flicked his finger toward his brother, guiding the apple across the counter. The magician blinked, just for a fraction of a second and his magic failed, his grip on the apple slipping. The apple exploded in bright green flames, shooting across the room at a lightning fast speed. Jackie ducked as the apple skidded across the top of his head, forcing him to recoil on impact. Marvin’s body froze and his heart nearly stopped.

“What the fuck was that?!” Jackie snapped back to Marvin with his hand on his head. Marvin was frozen between looking at his own hand and Jackie.

“I-I’m sorry, ah, I don’t know what happened…” Marvin stammered, feeling bile rise in his throat in his growing panic

Henrik put down his newspaper and rose from his chair, spinning around to put a hand on Marvin’s shoulder. “Marvin, it’s okay- calm down,” he crooned as he gave a small squeeze. Jackie stepped back, cursing several times under his breath while rubbing his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m - sorry, sorry, sorry - Jackie, I didn’t mean-” Marvin started, but was cut off by his brother.

“Relax, don’t worry about it,” Jackie whispered, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Chase watched as Marvin tried to explain himself but was ultimately stopped by his panic. “Hey, man, don’t worry, it was an accident,” the single father said, putting his hand on Marvin’s other arm. Jameson spun around the kitchen island with an ice pack in his hand. He grabbed Jackie gently and placed it on his head.

“Okay, that’s it- you’re staying home.” Henrik started affirmatively. “You’re obviously still sick, and if your magic is reacting this bad to whatever cold you have, we can’t have you out there setting heads on fire or something.”

Marvin put up his hands, freeing himself from Henrik and Chase’s touches. “Wait, n-no, I have an appoin-” Marvin stammered, clearing his throat so he can talk.

Henrik shook his head. “No. Doctor’s orders. You are to stay upstairs and rest up. I’ll be up to give you food later. You need to rest.”

Marvin tried to argue, but he knew it was no use. His slumped his shoulders in defeat and stood up, walking towards Jackie. “I… I’m sorry, bro,” he started, then walked upstairs to his bedroom.


End file.
